HIVE proposals
by pLouderThanWordsr
Summary: 6 people, 3 couples. Will tall, dark, handsome propose to his blonde princess? Will a certain redhead say yes to the albino? And will the Big Man aka Nero get Shadow Girl aka Raven? Read on to find out! This is my first H.I.V.E fanfiction so please excuse any messy writing. Reviews and tips will be welcomed.


Laura groaned. Otto and she were outside of MI6 and were trying to hack into its network. MI6 had taken something of G.L.O.V.E's and G.L.O.V.E want it back. So of course they sent in the best retrieval-no-of anything-team ever: The Fab Four.

However, her boyfriend kept messing up on the computer so she took it from him and took over. Now he was looking out for Wing and Shelby on the cameras and updating on their status.

"Section 65. Wing and Shelby need a way in," Otto declared. Laura began typing on the computer as she hacked her way through the security. Otto watched over her shoulders, looking at how her head bobbed up and down and how her flaming red hair rose up a bit by static electricity.

Laura wondered why Otto couldn't do this. MI6's security is no joke. After all he had better experience than her. Plus he was a lot quicker and better than her. Well, she wouldn't tell him that. His ego was big enough. She had to ban him from watching House University. (He always would shout at the contestants and throw popcorns at the screen.)

Otto watched Laura stretch her hands and smiled at her. She responded with a yawn. Otto looked at her in concern. However, Laura shook it off. "Hey. We can't have any sleeping on this job." Otto wasn't having any of that. He replied, "You've been up all night. Don't worry. I won't let the Big Man know. Anyway, you can't do anymore to help. You should rest." Laura opened her mouth in protest but shut it under Otto's glare. Recluantly, she put her head on Otto's shoulder. Otto looked at the camera, wishing the other two luck. Then he stared at Laura, fumbling with the ring in his pocket.

* * *

"Hey Wing. A little help here," said Shelby but there was no need. The guards round her mysteriously disappeared as Wing appeared by her side. Silently, they reached the safe with a few obstacles that were gladly taken care of, thanks to Otto and Laura.

Shelby smiled. "Does nobody bother with security nowadays?" She cracked the code while Wing took out the remaining guards. Inside the safe was a normal tablet, but what was on it, if MI6 could crack it, was something important. It contained all the information on G.L.O.V.E, including H.I.V.E. "What idiot does something like this?" Shelby growled. Of course, she didn't want her childhood secret to be discovered. She would like to keep Wraith a secret.

"I don't know. All I know is that person is going to get the hell of their life back at control," Wing laughed. The two grabbed the tablet and ran out. Wing tripped a couple of times, which made Shelby frown, he wasn't the clumsy type, and usually his face is impossible to read but today she could read it like an open book. There was joy, sadness and... Anxiety! He was nervous. Shelby pondered her mind. Wing seemed more distracted then usual. A outsider wouldn't be able to see it but she knew her boyfriend better than anyone.

Wing hopped onto the helicopter and put out a helping hand to Shelby, who gladly accepted it. The two passed Laura, who was fast asleep by the computer, and Otto, who was carrying two blankets and threw one to Wing. He was right so. Shelby was already yawning.

As Wing put the blanket over themselves and Shelby snuggled up to him, he thought of the ring he kept in a secret place. (The drawer. The most obvious places people look last.) Least to say as the helicopter flew over London and girls dreamed of their boyfriends, none of the boys fell asleep. Instead they wondered if their girl will say yes tomorrow...

* * *

Nero smiled at the camera of the Fab Four. They completed their mission. Of course, he expected no less.

"You can come out now."

Raven stepped out of the shadows and kissed Nero on the lips. The two got together a few months after the Fab Four left H.I.V.E. "You still haven't told me how you see me when no one else does," she said. Nero answered,"You'll have to wait a little longer then." Reluctantly the two parted and looked at the cameras.

"So the boys haven't asked the big question yet?" she said. Nero nodded. "But I have a feeling we'll hear the news soon. Talking about the big question..."

Suddenly a ring appeared in front of Raven. "I know there's an age difference between us but we've known and loved each other for a very long time. So please answer this question. Will you marry me?"

There was silence, then a huge wave of claps as Raven exclaimed,"Yes!" and kissed him.

"I love you Natalya," Nero said as he slipped the ring on her finger.

* * *

Laura woke up and found herself in her bed. Last thing she could remember was she putting her head on Otto's shoulder.

Otto

He must have carried her. Although Laura doubted that he was strong enough to carry her. Wing's name is down for that. Laura turned over and saw it was already midday. She had a date with Otto at 6 and neither she or the house were ready. However as Laura dressed and made her way into the kitchen. she found that the house was sparking clean. The reason why was a certain man with pale skin and white hair, sticking up in (a)cute angles, holding two mugs of hot chocolate.

"Did you sleep well?" Otto asked as he gave her, her mug. Laura nodded and smiled. "How did you get in here?" questioned Laura. Otto smiled and held up keys, while Laura blushed in shame and looked down. Laura remembered giving them ages ago when the two agreed to be neighbours. Otto took a sip of his drink and reminded himself what he needed to do.

1\. Actually get out of the house before he blurted everything out.

the perfect outfit.

3\. Take her somewhere she'll love.

4\. Find the courage to pro-

"I'll see you at 6 then,"Laura said. Otto came back to reality with a "What?" Laura repeated what she said with a massive yawn. This made Otto laughed and he said,"I better let myself out now. It seems you need some sleep." And with that he exited but Laura did not move till she could hear him no more.

6 o'clock came quickly and Otto rang the doorbell. Laura came running down the stairs, wearing a blue dress that went to her knees. "You look beautiful," Otto said as she took her arm and he lead her to the car. "Where are we going?" Laura asked but Otto put a finger to his lips and shook his head. The drive was surprisingly quiet for Laura. Usually they has lots to say but today Otto kept his eyes on the road and Laura noticed he fiddled with something in his pocket.

However, she exclaimed when Otto took her to the place of their date. They were in the beach, the specific beach where Otto refused to put on sunscreen and ended up with a sunburn so bad, you could see it for weeks. Shelby had taken a phot of him (against his will of course) and sent it to them every summer while Laura declared that the best holiday ever.

The two talked about anything and everything while relaxing in front of the sea. However, Laura sensed nervousness in the air. She put her hand over Otto's. "Are you alright?" She asked him, interrupting the silence that had bloomed between them. Otto took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Laura, we have known each other for years. And I loved you way before we were going out. I guess this is not making sense but what I'm trying to say is..."

Laura looked confused as Otto fumbled in his pocket but then shrieked in glee as Otto kneeled before her with a ring in his hand...

"Will you marry me?"

There was a pregnant silence, which caused Otto to lose all his courage all together. "Of course, you don't have to say yes or anything, but-" He was cut off by. Laura saying,

"Otto you may be the cleverest guy in the world but you can be undoubtly stupid sometimes... Of course I say yes!" She watched Otto slowly put the ring of her finger before they kissed.

The two seperated, after what seemed like years to them, staring into each other eyes...

* * *

Shelby was plaiting Wing's hair when she noticed the time. He often left his hair in a ponytail but she liked plaiting and plus, it relaxed both of them. Today, it seemed to her, that Wing needed more relaxing then ever. He was keeping a secret and she intended to find it out.

But she was glad that it was 8pm. She tried to find out what Wing was keeping but she found zero. Slowly she turned Wing's head so that he could see the clock. He nodded at her so she went downstairs to get their coats. He followed her, but not before he made sure that the ring was safely concealed.

Then he took Shelby's hand and led her to his-and now theirs- favourite palace. An old abandoned ruined field, which the children used as a playground. The couple came here every night. Shelby looked up at the stars and smiled. Sure Japan wouldn't have been her first choice on where to live, but it's her boyfrind's country and that was all that mattered to her. Plus she couldn't see the stars in America, because of all the street lights but here they shone so bright.

Noticing a shooting star, Shelby made a wish. She felt Wing next to her do likewise. She then turned to him, opened her eyes and screamed,"Yes!" so many times. Wing was kneeling in front of her, holding a box with a ring in it.

Wing stood up, bringing her close to him. "I didn't even ask the question," he whispered. "You didn't need to," Shelby replied,"but if you want to..."

Wing went on one knee again and asked the question that she always had dreamed of.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She shrieked, as she watched Wing slip the ring on her finger. She observed it, glittering in the moon light but soon forgot about it as Wing shortens the gap between them and kissed her.

On the way back home, Shelby kept jumping at Wing's back and a few moments later, he gave in and gave her a piggyback. He carried her all the way up the stairs, where the couple collapsed on the bed.

The next day, they would go and see Otto and Laura in Scotland and exchange pieces of gossip but now Shelby and Wing just enjoyed each other company as they cuddled each other and fell asleep.

While they were doing this, Laura woke up and saw that it was 7am in the morning. She turned her head and saw Otto silently snoring in front of her. She remembered what happened the day before and silently smiled. She guessed they were meant to be together, the first time the gang met in H.I.V.E. She looked at her ring and laid her head on Otto's chest. Sure he was not like Wing but he was her prince and as she fell asleep, she prepared herself for peaceful dreams.

No matter what happens and has happened, couples, best friends, they will always be the...

Fab Four.

* * *

So hey guys. What do you think of that? Well, I have to pat myself on my back as this is my first HIVE fanfic and I think I did quite well. Reviews would be welcomed. This is for all of you H.I.V.E writers on this fanfiction for inspiring me without knowing it.

Special word out to

pietoraven36

invader13panda

Silverbengal

And many more.

Your most evillest

pLouderthanwordsr


End file.
